Just Walk Away
by IloveAdrian
Summary: Eclipse AU. Bella chose Jacob but realizes 3 years later that Edward is who she is meant to be with. But more has gone on around her than she had thought and the consequences of her choice may be what makes or breaks her strained relationship with Edward.
1. Prologue

(AN): Well, this story came to me because I had always wondered how things could have gone if Bella had really wavered in her decision on who she had wanted to be with. Also, I'm tired of those stories where Edward's treated like dirt in a AU New Moon story when in reality he made a descion based on his love for her. Yes it was a stupid descion but one he did because he wanted her to be safe. I'm tired of reading those stories where she leaves him but he welcomes her back with open arms like nothing happened while in reverse he has to put up with everyone's crap over something they did too, and over something he told Bella he would do if he needed to. So this story is what came of that idea.

Summary: Eclipse AU. Bella chose Jacob but realizes 3 years later that Edward is who she is meant to be with. But more has gone on around her than she had thought and the consequences of her choice may be what makes or breaks her strained relationship with an angry, broken Edward who wants nothing to do with her.

Warnings: Darkward. Torture, Language, and Non-consensual situations.

I do not own Twilight or the songs that appear in this story, however this plot is mine.

Hope you all enjoy and read! Please review!

**Just Walk Away**

Prologue- Say Goodbye

_Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over_

Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way

And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were

__

Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

*****

_The silence had become unbearable. He said nothing for the longest time, simply staring at her with those golden eyes she loved so much, and the pain, the agony in those eyes killed her inside but there was nothing she could do to make it better._

_His eyes darted down to stare at the ground beneath her feet and his hand rose, the indestructible marble limb shaking as he dragged it roughly through his hair. He yanked harshly at it as if he wanted nothing more than to rip it from his skull._

_The sight of him trying to harm himself broke her restraint. A choked sob escaped her and she threw herself at him, gripping his arm and trying to yank it down._

"_Edward! Edward please! I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…" She clutched him closer to her as they sunk to the ground._

"_Stop.." his broken voice pleaded and he turned from her, hiding his face as his beautiful features twisted in a way he did not want her to see._

"_Edward-"_

"_Stop!" He turned back on her and grasped her shoulders. "Why are you apologizing? "_

_Her tears rolled off of her pale cheeks as she looked at him in disbelief. "I'm hurting you…"_

_He shook his head and looked away from her again. "You need this. You love him Bella."_

"_But I love you too…"_

_Not enough…._

_The thought made him feel horribly guilty. He was breaking fast. He needed to get her away before she saw the full extent of the damage she had dealt him. He loved her more than anything in the world and though she did not feel the same, his pain would only hurt her, keep her from making the decision that would bring her happiness._

"_Bella….." He gently cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against her lips, his eyes closing in pain as she kissed him back, her arms clutching him to her as if she couldn't bear to let go. But they both knew that she would have too._

"_I love you…I'll always love you," he murmured against her lips. He gently eased his ring from her finger and held her closer as she whimpered at its absence. "It's okay love. I only want your happiness."_

"_I can't…how can you not be angry Edward? How can you be so understanding when I…"_

"_Bella…" his voice broke. "Can you do one thing for me?"_

"_Anything…."_

_Love me, don't leave me…._

"_I…I need you to go to Jacob Black. Love him, be happy. I need you to go to him right now." He leaned back and unwrapped his arms from her._

_She shook her head. "No…Edward-"_

"_Please, Bella I need it."_

_She looked as if leaving him would kill her but Edward knew that she would go to Jacob Black and he would heal her._

_So he watched her leave him and when she was gone he fell lifelessly to the ground, his hands clamping around his mouth as he screamed, his mother's ring dropping to the ground._

_Something inside of him was breaking, giving away to the searing emptiness and to an emotion he had never wanted to associate with Bella._

_For the first time he wanted to curse her for loving him. He wanted to curse her for putting something so precious in reach and then taking it back, ripping it from his grasp. He wanted to curse her for existing because all those years of wandering the earth, never knowing what he was missing was a world so much brighter and soothing than a world with Bella Swan in it._

_And the safe haven he had known, the place they had called their own was no more._

_Isabella Swan had tainted their meadow. She had killed their love._


	2. Chapter 1

**Just Walk Away**

Chapter 1-Here We Go Again

_And here we go again  
With all the things you said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No I'm not) Well, I'm not._

_And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all time to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant._

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not, no I'm not.  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not)._

_I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not (no, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not (no, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not._

_And here we go again  
With all the things you said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back_

The door swung open and those familiar golden eyes stared into hers. But there was no friendlessness, no laughter or joy or love in those eyes. Her little frame was wrapped snugly in a short black dress that ended right before her knees, the straps falling teasingly down her petite shoulders. The Cullen crest sparkled lightly in the sun from around her neck and knee high black boots were planted firmly to the ground as if daring them to try and make her move.

"Alice...." Bella whispered shakily. She knew that a hug was unacceptable, but she wanted so badly to run to her ex-best friend and wrap her tight in her fragile arms. She had missed the little vampire so much but she knew that it was her fault that Alice wasn't in her life. That _he_ wasn't in her life.

"Bella." Alice's voice was tight and as cold as her skin. She tilted her head and a small, menacing growl slipped from her pretty red mouth. "Mutt."

Jacob bristled slightly at the term but Bella's hand upon his arm stopped him from replying. This was already hard enough on her, he didn't need to make it even worse.

"Can we...come in?" Bella asked softly. Alice glared at her, her eyes darkening to a coal black but she nodded with a sharp jerky motion unusual to her natural grace and stepped aside for them to enter.

The house was large and she smiled slightly, sadly at Esme's clear work in the place. Alice led them into the living room and Bella almost stepped back as six pairs of golden eyes snapped to their direction and rumbling snarls drowned the tense silence in the room and Bella's breath caught as Rosalie lunged at her but Emmett's strong arms wrapped around her but even he was struggling with all his might.

"What is she and that dog doing here?" Rosalie sneered. Alice did not look concerned and danced over to Jasper who was staring Jacob down, his sharp white teeth bared in warning.

"Stop," Carlisle hissed and Bella flinched at the unusually hard tone, but the room went silent as everyone looked at him. He stood from his chair and looked at Bella and Jacob for a long moment. His gentle features were expressionless and his eyes calculating as he looked them over.

"Is there something we can do for you Bella?" He asked though his tone clearly said that he did not wish to do anything for her.

Bella bit her lip and looked down, wanting nothing more than to run from the people that used to love her. But she had made this mistake and she would fix it. She had to.

"I....I cam here to apologize." She looked up at them with beseeching eyes. "I humbly, and deeply apologize for the pain I've caused you all and Edward." She flinched at his name even as her eyes wandered around the room looking for him. "I made a mistake three years ago-"

"Damn right you did!" Rosalie snapped harshly. "And you think you can come here after all these years after what Edward's-"

"Enough!" Esme hissed. She glared Rosalie down until the blonde huffed and turned her head away. Esme turned back to Bella but there was no warmth in her eyes. "As you were saying?"

"I...."Bella hesitated before continuing on."I realized...that Edward is where I need to be. Edward's the one...I'm meant to be with."

They stared at her in disbelief, as if they couldn't believe she could be that stupid.

Jacob's warm presence behind her gave her the strength to ask what she really wanted to know. "Can..Can I see Edward please?"

"No!" Rosalie tried to lunge at her again but Emmett held her back. "You stupid little bitch! There's no way we'd ever let you near him after what you've done!"

"Hey," Jacob snapped. "You better watch your mouth!"

"Or you'll do what?" Emmett asked menacingly.

Everyone's voices rose as they continued to argue and it was the harsh, sad melody of the piano that brought silence to the room as everyone's gaze shot to look in the direction of the music. Bella's breath caught and she couldn't stop herself as she ran passed the stunned vampires, ignoring Jacob's calls of her name. She almost slipped on the floor as she turned the corner sharply and she caught herself on the wall as she stared at him.

He sat with his back to her, his fingers pressing harshly against the keys. The sunlight streamed through the window, highlighting the red in his hair and making his skin glow. The muscles of his back were accentuated by the black sleeveless shirt he wore, his pants tight and black. She watched in shock at the thick boots he wore. It was him, but he dressed nothing like she was used to. And much to her horror she could see silver bite marks crisscrossing across the skin of his neck and arms.

"Edward..." She breathed, desperate for him to turn around, for him to look at her. His fingers paused on the keys but he still did not turn to face her.

"Isabella Swan....It's been such a long time," his velvety voice rung around the room and she shivered at it, her feet moving her closer without her knowledge.

She heard the others come in and their hisses but she ignored them, her total focus on the man she had wished desperately to see for the last three years.

"Edward...Edward please-"

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" His voice was pleasant but there was something off about it, something seething under the surface.

She straightened up slightly and almost moved closer but she could hear Rosalie cursing at her and didn't think it would be a very good idea. "I'm so sorry Edward...I made a mistake. I don't belong with Jacob. It's you that I want."

"You...want..me?" His voice sounded broken, vulnerable in that moment and she couldn't stop herself from rushing to him.

"Oh God, yes, I'm so sorry that I hurt you-"

The piano keys cracked under his fists as he stood and swung around, the piano bench thrown to the ground with a loud bang and a half scream tore from her throat as she saw the bite marks all over the front of his neck almost to his jaw and she was thankful there was none on his face. But the thought of someone hurting him to that degree, getting close enough to do that much damage...

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she saw the red gaze glaring at her and she stepped back and into Jacob's hot body as he came forward, gasping at the sight of Edward's eye color.

"You want me?" Edward laughed and it was nothing like the soft, musical tone she was used to hearing. It was harsh and broken and it held so much pain....

"Fuck you Isabella!" He snarled at her, his teeth snapping with a sharp crack. "Three years too fucking late!"

He almost laughed at the look on her face. Long ago, that look would have sent him to his knees in an effort to comfort her. He would have taken her into his arms, gently brushing his lips against her warm forehead, murmuring gentle sweet nothings until she twisted around in his grasp to kiss his lips.

He would have smiled crookedly, fascinated by the blood rushing to her cheeks, the fire swallowed with venom down his throat. The pain hadn't even mattered because it meant that she was there with him and alive, her fragile body safe and snug in his protective embrace.

But she had chosen that damned dog. And now she was there and saying that it had all been a mistake…

A mistake…

A hysterical laugh escaped his lips.

How could she have the nerve…the sheer tenacity to say that? While she was off jumping off of cliffs in a pointless attempt to liven things up and screwing that animal he was…

"Easy Edward…" Jasper moved to him and placed a steady hand on his shoulder as a wave of calm came over him. Normally he would have fought him, but he let it seep into his mind, letting his head fall back as a small content purr escape his lips. He felt almost high. It was a delicious feeling.

Jasper sent a tense look to Alice and the tiny pixie frowned, turning abruptly to look at Bella with a small sneer and disdainful snort a lot like her blonde sister would have done.

"I think you should leave and go back to where you came from Bella."

A heartbroken look crossed the girl's pale, heart-shaped face but Alice refused to budge.

"Alice please…."

"Leave. Now." Alice glanced over at Edward and frowned worriedly at the gleam in his blackening gaze.

"Look," Jacob snapped, placing a supportive arm around Bella's shoulders. "She came here to apologize though I don't see why. She deserves to be heard out. You owe her that much."

"We owe her nothing!" Rosalie hissed.

"Screaming…she's screaming…"

Bella looked at Edward in slowly adorning horror as he mumbled to himself, his eyes glazed over as he shook his head as if trying to shake something right out of it.

He stared at the floor as if he could see something other than the clean white colored tiles, his fingers curling into claws.

"No… please… I don't want to know! I don't want to hear you! Oh God, stop screaming!"

His face broke, his eyes shutting closed as his features twisted into a look of agony, his head swinging around as if looking for an exit.

Bella watched in horror, her heart feeling as if it was cracking into pieces, wanting nothing more than to hold him, to soothe him as she had never really done in the past. It hit her then, that she had wronged Edward in more ways then leaving him for Jacob.

Somewhere along the line she had taken him for granted, squeezing all she could out of him before turning her back and leaving him to suffer.

It was worse, terribly worse than when he had left her, because he still loved her fiercely, still put her life and her happiness above his own to save her from what he deemed a half existence.

In return, she had left him for his mortal enemy, someone who had belittled him and their relationship, who she had kissed just days after becoming engaged and trying and failing to know Edward sexually.

Looking back and seeing what she did now broke her, because she had treated the one person she loved more than everything like recycled trash, to be picked up and used over and over again to be discarded and left to rot in an existence that could never really end, left to remember perfectly how first love had been nothing like he expected, to remember how he had no importance to the one he loved the most.

God, how could she have not realized this? How could she have ever expected Edward to wait for her until she had use for him again? No, Edward wasn't the monster, she was.

It surprised her, stunned her to her core as Rosalie moved forward, the others stepping back to let her pass. She approached Edward carefully, cooing softly in the gentlest voice Bella had ever heard from her.

Edward looked up at her, his dull eyes focusing on her, tilting his head in that way that told he was listening to her thoughts.

And then he let Rosalie wrap him in her arms, collapsing against her, a low, broken whine escaping his lips as his head dropped to her shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's alright now. You're home. You're safe," Rosalie whispered gently, lightly stroking at his hair. The look she shot Bella over his head was anything but friendly however.

Bella stood there awkwardly, her mind running over what she had just seen, unable to connect this Edward with the one she had known.

Something had happened to Edward over the 3 years of their separation, and from the reaction the Cullens had to her presence, it had to do with her.


End file.
